100 Word Drabbles
by Chocobo Watcher
Summary: 100 word drabbles from the world of FF, VII, Dirge,Crisis Core, etc. Rated M for the odd bit of fun, but a lot of G rated generality is in there too. Every Puppy's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed Angeal ! XD
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sharp Dressed Man

Characters/Pairings: Zack /Angeal

Team: Soldier

Rating: S for Smut

Word Count: 100

Series: Crisis Core

"Well? How do I look?." Angeal demanded. "Hot!" Zack exclaimed, which caused the color of his superior officer to rise ever so slightly. It was exactly how he felt in officer's clothes-confined and itchy, both of which he hated. He felt warm breath and arms around his torso, and he found himself gazing down into those beautiful, innocent eyes. Angeal ruffled the pups hair playfully and they fell together.

"Gaia. We're late!." Angeal groaned as they both struggled back into their uniforms. President Shinra was certain to note their absence. Then he quickly double checked himself for incriminating stains.

Photograph

Cloud sighed. The picture in front of him was dog-eared, and beginning to yellow around the edges. He carried it with him everywhere, even into battle a few times. A picture of him and Zack from that goofy weekend in Midgar, when they had shared their first kiss. He could still taste the traces of cotton candy and cherry soda in his mouth from time to time. The song on the radio warbled behind Cloud, an angst riddled tune by deaf somebody. It made him close his eyes and wish. "Photograph....I don't want a photograph!" he thought, sadly.

Title: Stop! 'Cause I Really Love You!

Challenge/Prompt: **BOND**

Characters/Pairings: Zack/Angeal

Rating: C for Cheese Factor

Warnings:Angst to 70's music ;)

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't profit, Don't Sue (Me)!

Summary: Relational Angst. The silly way.

Author's Notes: The Captain and Tenille are evil. EVIL, I say! XD

Zack was having difficulty. He wasn't sure how to explain to Aerith. She wasn't like the cadets, who snarked or laughed about Angeals foibles. The fact was that these instances made him think of Angeal- every single time. Not only did it keep him from cheating, but it made him love his angel more. He knew, deep in his heart where he belonged, because Angeal confirmed it last night, in bed. "You belong to me now," he had gasped during their bond," and I'm not going to set you free now. Or ever!" Love would keep them together. Or lust.

Title: Secret Weapon?

Prompt: Secret

Characters/Pairings: Vincent/Lucrecia

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't profit, Don't Sue (Me)!

Summary: He still carries her around.

Vincent opened the velvet lined case and let his eyes take in the details of his latest acquisition. The pistol was a lovely, pearl-handled relic. It had probably spent most of its time in the collection of some Shinra executive, but he couldn't care less. He reached into the pocket of his cloak and slowly withdrew a lock of brown hair bound with a bit of yellowing lace. "For you, my love." Vincent murmured as he placed this second treasure within. He would never forget Lucrecia, but he needed somewhere to keep her one remaining memento safe from harm.

Title: He'll Wear Blue Velvet

Characters: Aerith

Team: Soldier

Rating: G

Series: Final Fantasy VII

Aerith gazed with a critical eye at the two dresses the shop assistant laid on the counter. The first, a low cut crimson cocktail frock, would do for her. The second, a modest number in white organza and sateen, was wonderful, but too....chaste. " No, this won't do. The red one will for me, but my friend needs something...softer. Something that shimmers, and that will bring out the blue in his....I mean _her_..eyes." "If you'd like a custom creation, you'll need to talk to the owner." The clerk said, holding back a snigger. "He's at the bar."


	2. Chapter 2

Memories and Premonitions

A 5 drabble ficlet inspired by the Cold prompt and music from Hounds of Love by Kate Bush

Title: And Dream Of Sheep

Challenge/Prompt: Cold

Characters/Pairings: Aerith/Elmyra

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Don't profit, Don't Own, Don't Sue!

Authors Notes: Aerith is dreaming for all but the last chapter. This story takes place before the events at the end of Crisis Core, but after the death of Angeal. She never told anyone about this dream, it was one of her many secrets that fell into the Lifestream...or maybe someone found a journal.....

Icicle was freezing the night they arrived. The inn was covered in snow and long frozen spikes, some of which threatened to reach the ground. Elmyra had promised Aerith a holiday after her exams, and she had received the highest marks in her class. The lights of the towns across the river and far away from icicle twinkled in the frosted air. The two were warm now, snuggled under quilts after a late night mug of hot chocolate. Aerith reached out to touch the body of the woman she knew as her second mother, but touched only shadow. And fell....

Title: Under Ice

Challenge/Prompt: COLD

Characters/Pairings: Aerith

Rating:G

Disclaimer: Don't profit, Don't Own, Don't Sue!

Aerith was dreaming. The silver on her skates flashed as they carried her down the frozen river. It was just after dawn, and no one else in Icicle was awake yet. Elmyra was still blissfully in bed, unaware that her beloved charge was alone and outside. Her breath exhaled in small silver puffs as she sped along, passing trees covered in their blanket of frozen white. Her eyes were drawn to something ahead on the ice. As she reached the crystalline spot, she found herself looking down. Looking back at her was her own face, trapped beneath the dusty ice.

Title: Waking The Witch

Challenge/Prompt: COLD

Characters/Pairings: Aerith/Sephiroth/Zack/Reno (squinted)

Rating: PG

She was stargazing. She couldn't **see** Zack, but she could feel his warm presence. And then her vision shifted. There was a man in black - a silver haired man she didn't recognize. It made her afraid, and she was certain in that moment they'd meet soon, He was standing in a sea of flame, everything was burning. Then the waters rose to protect her. She would not confess to him. She seemed to pose a threat to his condemnation of the possibility of innocence. As his face faded away into shadow, Aerith heard what she thought were ringing helicopter blades.

Title: Jig of Life

Challenge/Prompt: Cold

Characters/Pairings: Aerith/Cloud/Tifa/Denzel/Marlene

Rating:G

Disclaimer: Don't profit, Don't Own, Don't Sue!

The scenery shifted again to a sunny wildflower meadow. Two people, a man with blonde hair and a woman with black hair streaked with white sat leaning against each other. The man had the most intense blue eyes that Aerith had ever seen. The moment she saw him, Aerith knew the man must be Cloud. She had never met him but Zack spoke of him often. Two children, a boy in rough clothing, and a little girl in white with a ribbon much like her own, chased after a butterfly. They would all survive great tragedy that she couldn't prevent.

Title: Morning Fog

Challenge/Prompt: COLD

Characters/Pairings: Aerith/Zack

Rating:G

Disclaimer:Don't profit, Don't Own, Don't Sue!

Aerith gasped out loud as she came awake. She rolled over carefully. Zack was still asleep. The gentle morning breeze ruffled his hair. He was sweet, lying there so peacefully on the grass. For a moment she closed her eyes. And she could almost see Zack smiling. The pangs left behind from the flames in her vision were muted by something else. Silently, Aerith mouthed a prayer as she resolved to tell Zack just how much she loved him before he left for Nibelheim. She couldn't know that the events to follow meant that she would never see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Late Goodbye

Prompt: Red

Pairing: Zack/Angeal

Word Count:100

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or earn profit from this writing.

The fireworks exploded overhead in fountains of red, green, and shimmering gold. Our two heroes could be seen together on a grassy slope, gazing upward at their contrast with the stars. Beers finished, hands wandered gently. Shaken by the echoing vibrations, they did not need to speak. This secret meeting might be their last. Angeal clung to him as if he were a dying man, and Zack was only too happy to drown in his kisses. The morning would come all too soon, and then? The thought of yet another goodbye was more than the two of them could bear.

Title: Life's A Beach

Team: Soldier

Characters: Sephiroth/Genesis/Angeal

Rating: G for the General and his predicament

Word Count: 100

Sephiroth softly swore and wiped the sweat from his brow. He simply **had** to get out of his clothes. But that would require taking off his leather coat and exposing his sensitive skin to the blistering sun. Genesis and Angeal had shed their protective armor long ago and walked out into the white heat. Angeal could be seen surfing a distant wave, his hair slicked back with sea water. Genesis lolled on a deck chair, ordering an endless stream of mai tais and ogling cute boys. So what was holding him back? The thought of sand fleas in his hair!

Title: Surfin' Safari

Characters/Pairings: Zack / Sephiroth/Angeal

Team: Soldier

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Series: Crisis Core

Zack had been trying to convince Sephiroth to set foot outside their beach bungalow for an hour. The angel looked bitchin' in his silver and black wet suit and ray-bans. "For the love of Gaia, Seph, quit acting like such a grommet! You don't have to surf if you don't feel like it!" snapped Zack, who was exasperated. " At least I'm not the one riding an outdated schlong!" Sephiroth retorted as Angeal entered the room. "Are you two barnies still at it?" Angeal said as he walked through the room, surfboard in tow. "What a total waste of alchemy!"

Title: Letter to Angeal (excerpt)

Characters/Pairings: Zack / Angeal

Rating: PG (for language)

Word Count: 100

Series: Crisis Core

Author's Notes: I realized that angst contains tension by writing this...D'OH!

It's hard living here without you.

I don't care what everyone is saying- that you were a monster.

Every day I seem to be uncovering more and more of Shinra's lies.

Sephiroth shuts himself in his office and broods for days at a time.

A part of him has shut me out and refuses to let me in.

He's not the same man who let me spend the night with him after...well, you know.

I still carry the scar you gave me.

And every night we fly together, in my dreams.

Gaia, I miss you so fucking much.

Zack

Title: Manly Weapons

Characters/Pairings: Zack /Angeal

Team: Soldier

Rating: S for Smut if you Squint

Word Count: 100

Series: Crisis Core

Author's note: Another re-edited drabble from elsewhere . XD

Director Lazard called me "a frightening individual" today during the invasion of Wutai. Angeal told me he was actually taken aback by the ferocity I displayed in fighting. I think that had more to do with the lecture he gave me later about sword safety and maintenance than anything else. Thank Gaia he didn't assign me to more sword polishing duty. For a man obsessed with honor he sure lets his antiques tarnish. I just wish there weren't so many of them. Long, strong and big makes my arms get tired! I'm the one suffering from wear, tear and rust!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cookies and Milk

Author's Note: Inspired by a detail in Amarissias writing which caused me to crave chocolate chip cookies before the stores were open! XD

The happy little onscreen cookie chocobos bounced along to the jingly music. The happiness turned to shrieks of terror as they fell off the edge of the meadow proper and into a vast glass of milk, only to be grasped by the enormous thumb and index finger of an annoyed Sephiroth who devoured them with indifference. Angeal shook his head sadly, made a slash on the clipboard, and shouted "NEXT!". The cadet responsible for this creation grabbed his video from the table and skulked off . "Why exactly was I put in charge of this again?" said Angeal through clenched teeth.

* * *

Title: Couch Flambeau

Author's Note: Inspired by a certain program whose finale was tonight. I feel Sephiroths pain. XD

Sephiroth glared at the television with great annoyance. He had been watching the murder serial for months in secret. Every week there was a new twist and more people died. Every time he thought he had the culprit nailed down, that person died. It was totally inane. But this was too much!Sephiroth flailed his arms in angry indignation at the screen. He had wasted all these weeks for **this**?! Later, as the fire team doused the remains of his smoldering sofa and television, he swore that he would never let a program get to him in that way again.

* * *

Title: Hair

Authors Notes: Insomnia does it again! Sephiroth is not the only one with hair issues!

Hair can be both a blessing and a curse. Reno knew this for a fact almost from the day he was born. At first his distinctive, fiery red hair made him a target . It made him learn how to fight dirty, and more importantly, to win. If it weren't for his amazing skills, he'd have never made the turks. Flamboyance was something that Shinra frowned upon. But his hair became a magnet once he hit puberty. Chicks, dudes, and even perverts- yo! They all wanted to run their fingers through his crimson mane- something he didn't just let anybody do.

* * *

**Title:** Documentary?

**Title: Zacks Appeal **(Angeal Talking about Zack)

Everybody asks me what Zack has that they lack. It's not that they lack emotions, thoughts or things I need or want. The things I appreciate about him lie far deeper below the surface than I'd ever care to admit. It's little things. The twinkle in his eyes when he has performed exceptionally well. The way he seems to bounce from place that annoys Genesis so much. The way he flushes and arches in the moment, and calls out my name. I want Zack because he reminds me of myself . Incredible potential balled up with the need to learn focus.

* * *

**Title:** Admiration

Characters: Tifa/Yuffie

I love Yuffie because of her determination. I'll never forget the day we first met her out in the chocobo forest! I've never seen Cloud so annoyed by anybody before or since. She still steals his materia and hides it sometimes just for fun. She had it rough growing up. All she ever wanted to be was a ninja. Godo would have to try and insist she do traditional girl things. Talk about a failure to communicate! Some would call her a tomboy, but I think she's sweet just the way she is. She's my delicious little wutai cream girl!

* * *

**Title:** Connection

**Characters/Pairings:** Zack (speaking of Angeal)

Angeal? You came over here to ask me that? Well, if you really want to know....his smile. It can be really scary and evil sometimes. It's that incredulous look that he gets. When he laughs, the world is mine. And his eyes- he says everything with them. I can tell if I've screwed up without him having to say anything to me at all. But I think it's the fact that he doesn't have to say anything to me at all for me to understand. We just seem to know what to do when we're together. It's that simple.

* * *

**Title:** Books

**Characters/Pairings:** Genesis (talks about himself! XD)

You are all blind, you know that. Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. I don't just quote Loveless to annoy people. The written word can contain amazing things, like beauty, power, and magic. Don't tell me you've never been able to close your eyes and imagine fantastic other worlds after reading a book. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Indeed, we do. Books can contain as much wisdom as they do folly. All we have to do is seek out words as they are printed on a page. Being chosen by Minerva helps too.


	5. Chapter 5

Her hair was soft colored brown, and her eyes were green. Cloud could tell exactly what she wanted him to do, how he was supposed to touch her. His heart was pounding as he reached out his hands to take her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She made a gentle sound and moved her legs apart, as if inviting him to explore further. The resistance of her erect nipples to his touch made him squeeze harder while creating gentle pressure on the softer flesh. Cloud Strife never expected that he would have to milk a cow to impress Zack.


End file.
